


Helpful

by anakinspams



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, lots of fluff, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: "Will you please just give me a hand, Bruce?"





	Helpful

The day seemed to drag on as Clark was trying to assemble a new desk he had bought earlier at the local furniture store. Nothing was going as planned and the directions made absolutely no sense to him. He was about to give up when he heard Bruce walk into the den where Clark was sitting on the floor surrounded by screws and pieces of wood. "Hey, Bruce? Can you help me with something?" He asked waiting patiently for a reply. "You can do it, Clark. You've got everything else under control." Bruce said with a rude tone to his voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked as he raised his eyebrow. Bruce appeared in the doorway in front of Clark. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the bigger man. "Nothing, it's just that you always have everything under control. Why should you need help with a desk?" Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip. Clark sighed heavily and looked up at Bruce. "I'm asking for your help because I need you. I might have superpowers but I can't put together a desk to save my life, okay? _Will you please just give me a hand, Bruce?"_

Bruce smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you came to your senses." Clark chuckled as he handed Bruce to directions. Bruce let out a strained sigh and flipped them upside down. "Why would they make sense upside down?" Clark asked as Bruce scoffed. "Clark, let me work." Bruce added before looking through the small booklet. "Alright, you're the smart one here." Clark looked at all the pieces and grabbed a small board. "Bruce, I think this goes to one of the drawers." Bruce looked over the booklet at the piece of wood in his hands. "I think you're right. The picture shows three drawers. You should have three of those and then you should have at least- hmm.." Bruce hummed as he turned the pages looking for the drawer set up. "You should have six screws. Two for each drawer and then we need nine pieces of board that have the letter 'K' on them." They both looked around and slowly put the pieces into a pile.

 

**_A few hours later_ **

 

The desk sat in pieces and they were both pretty much fed up with the idea of assembling it by themselves.

"Look, I'll buy you a desk and it'll be put together when it gets here, okay? Does that sound good to you? Promise me that we won't ever do this again." Bruce chuckled as he looked down at the pieces from the couch. Clark nodded and kissed his cheek. "I promise that I won't ever ask you to help me with putting together a desk." Clark shook his head as Bruce dramatically sighed. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Clark laughed. Bruce smiled wide and wrapped his arm around Clark's shoulders pulling him closer to him. "It was worse than my cooking." They both laughed and shook their heads. "Okay, that's pretty bad. I promise that we won't ever do that again." Clark reassured Bruce as he kissed his lips softly. 


End file.
